


Do Tell

by Sway



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knock on the door startles him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Tell

The knock on the door startles him. Her standing in the hall, her coat wet from the rain, startles him even more. She speaks before he had a chance to open his mouth.

"Tell me to tell you not to go."

He blinks at that. If he expected anything, this wouldn't have been on the list. It takes him a while to respond.

"Tell me not to go."

"Don't go."

He blinks once more. "Why?"

"Because I need you."

Her resolve comes as a surprise.

"I'll stay."

"Good."

"Is there anything else, Detective Beckett?"

"No."

"Right."

"See you tomorrow."

She leaves without turning back.  



End file.
